One hell of an Angel
by Fraulein Kate
Summary: Demons may look heartless, but all their feelings are just bottled up inside them with no way of coming out. Maybe an angel could teach a demon how to love, and yet their love is forbidden. Sebastian x OC
1. Prologue

**Yo! Hey there ma' peeps... just kidding. I present here a story *cue trumpets* which will... I have no idea what to say...so I like need your reviews to know on a few point I must improve on :) I wish you all the best *Heart warming smile***

* * *

There I was, an angel being dragged into the depths of hell, no way out. I'm not even sure how I got here, but I must do everything I can in order to get out of here, even if it means death. I could always sacrifice my life, at least I would be reincarnated to something else, of course I will not be able to visit the human world anymore, and how I loved how pitiful and lowly humans were. Humans are so bratty, greedy, and envious. They despise each other and will do almost anything to drag each other down. If fate would be so kind, I might even survive. Be brought back to the human world with no memory of who I was before, and that was even better. I've always dreamt of being human.

Even if humans are pathetic, that's exactly what makes them unique. They are fragile creatures. Easily hurt, but that what makes their life fun... they have emotions. Humans have hearts. They can FEEL. Angels and demons can't feel as much as humans; we mostly keep what we feel bundled up inside us, unable to show anything. The truth behind everything is... we're scared. Angel or demon, we are scared of what is to come if w show our emotions. It is preset in our minds that the enemy will think we are vulnerable if they sense what we feel. That is why we have turned into ruthless, unforgiving, heartless creatures, yes, even an angel, or shall I say...fallen angel. Yes, I was kicked out of heaven, because I met with a demon. That horrible demon, she purposely came to me and dragged me down. And that's how I came to be.

Well, Enough of dilly-dallying, because I have to find a way to save myself. I closed my eyes and whispered a prayer in Latin., Then...

_POOF-_

* * *

**I'm really so super duper sorry it's just short :( After all... it IS just a prologue...ish... I think...anyways, my update will be kinda quick, I'll finish the 1st chapter before you could finish saying the chemical name of titin.**

**Well I'll be taking my leave...until next time we meet...**

**BYE - :3 PS. I'm really just super hyper, I'm so sorry for my annoyingness**


	2. His maid, Forgotten

_Chapter 1: His maid, Forgotten_

"Uhhh…I passed out" I moaned to myself. Wait, where am I? Better yet…who am I? Suddenly a voice inside my head spoke to me _"Your name is Elaine, my dear" _huh? Who was that? _"You currently won't remember things, but in time you will figure out…you just have to awaken your memories"_ It said again. Okay…creepy much.

"You're finally awake" a tall man in front of me said.

I sat up from the bed I was on and replied "Who are you, and where am I, why am I here?" with a slightly terrified voice.

"Now, now, no need to hurry. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I am the butler of the Phantomhive manor. You are obviously in the Phantomhive manor. You are here because I picked you up from the street when I saw you sleeping right in front of the manor."

I shifted my feet in embarrassment "I'm sorry, I didn't know".

"Well, you better get changed, you should repay us by working as our maid." Then he walked out the door, shutting it tight.

I looked at the mirror. There, I saw myself, a girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. I proceeded to look at the maid uniform beside the mirror. I guess I better put it on, go with the flow until I remember who I really am.

…..

As hastily opened the door, I accidentally bumped into Sebastian. "I see you're finally out. I was wondering what took you so long. Anyways, let me show you around the mansion." He said. I was slightly embarrassed because my maid uniform was too far above my knees and I felt like one of those girls at those maid cafes. Funny that I could actually remember those and not know who I actually am and all. Anyways, Sebastian led me around the house. The room I was in was actually the maid's room and it's also where I'll be staying. He led me into the kitchen "Here's the kitchen. You should start working now, Let Mey-rin help you" then he led me to a strange-looking red haired girl with huge glasses. "Let's get working!" she fist pumped then hopped off.

"Great, a lunatic" I mumbled under my breath while chasing for Mey-rin.

…..

There's something strange about this 'Phantomhive' manor. I feel like there's an evil aura somewhere here. I really need to remember who I am… It's the best solution here. I jogged to the place Mey-rin ran off to, and it happened to be the garden. There, I met three guys and Mey-rin made a gesture for me to come forward "This is Finian, Bardoy and Tanaka." I waved at them and kinda felt awkward, I was begging in my head to get out of here. I can't get the creepy feeling of my chest.

"So…what's your name." Finian asked. Uh-oh, I have no idea who I am. That voice told me that I was Elaine, I guess I better go with it for now. "Umm… I think my name is Elaine." I said a little quietly, like a little lost kitten. I didn't really mean to say it like that, but too late, I felt them stare at me "You're so cuuute." Mey-rin yelled while hugging me. The two guys were staring with an expression that's like they found a stray kitten in the side walk. Tanaka was just sipping his tea with a constant "Ho ho."

I felt the evil aura walk up behind me, only to look back and see it's source is Sebastian. "Please excuse Elaine, the young master would want to see her." He said with a gentle voice. I saw Mey-rin turn red then fainted. Finally, time to get out of the mess I put myself in—wait, Sebastian knows my name, so that means he was listening! Oh no no no no…. Okay, calm down, stop this line of thinking we can just assume he heard it—

"So early, yet you have already captured their hearts." He said with a tiny smirk while walking.

"Wha-aat! No, no, I didn't mean to do that, It's just that when I'm new and I tend to be… y'know…shy." I said while catching up behind him.

"Oh it's okay, I've done that several times too." He replied. I knew it! He's evil! He's manipulating them to do what he likes…he must be like a drug dealer, or even worse, a serial killer. I can be so crazy sometimes, maybe I should get to know him first…no, I must say it straight to him, in the face

Get to know.

Ask.

GET TO KNOW.

ASK.

GET TO KNOW.

"Are you Evil?" I accidentally blurted out. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What did I just say.

His smirk faded and said "What made you say that?" he asked a little more seriously.

Okay, better come clean. I may have a friendly and cute-ish demeanour but I can be tough at times "Umm… That statement was meant to be a thought so it's best to just ignore it, but if you really must know, I feel something strange around you, something cold and heartless." I said with the voice people find cute. Well they say my voice is always cute, even when I'm mad, so yeah, even if I tried to say it any other way, it would sound the same. I mean it's not like I'm using a baby voice or anything – I looked at him, he was just silent.

We just kept walking until we reached a door. "We are here." He said under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear it. He knocked and I heard someone's voice say "Come in." Finally the moment of truth. Who exactly is my boss? Since there's something evil here, he must be a gangster, or a Mafia guy, wait, maybe he looks like an average joe to blend in, or maybe an old man who wants to take revenge. Just then, Sebastian opened the door to reveal—a kid.

Great, my boss is a little twelve-year-old, definitely younger than me. "So you're the new servant…What might your name be?"

"Elaine" I sighed. Suddenly, I saw his eye widen a little, and Sebastian chuckled. I hate my kitty voice, what's so cute about it? It's not high pitched, it's just gentle.

He cleared his throat, maybe to shake off his trance state and said "Well my name is Ciel Phantomhive" He said with a serious voice. "I expect you to work, that is all, you may leave me and Sebastian here to discuss things."

"Okay" I replied again in kitty voice. Great, it's on automatic. I opened the door then shut it tight. Actually, I can still hear them. Elaine, don't listen to their conversation, it's rude. Suddenly, I heard Ciel say "She needs to get used to the work around here." Oh well, I already heard the first word, I might as well continue. "She can sense it." I heard Sebastian say.

"You mean she can sense you?" Ciel replied.

"Yes, and right now, I can sense her." Then, before I can move away, he opened the door. "I thought so, Ms. Elaine, It's rude for beautiful girls to eavesdrop on people, so I suggest you move away." He said. I was walking away, I came across the maid's room and rested for a while.

"I wanna go home, wherever home is…" I murmured to myself. I'm very confused right now, I want to cry, but I know I'm stronger than that. Anyways, I'm sleepy… then I passed out.

**Okayyyy… pretty short chapter, but I'm just getting started. Just so you guys know, Elaine looks like Eve from black cat, but she's taller, and more playful.**


	3. His maid, Remembers

_Chapter 2: His maid, Remembers_

I was woken up by Sebastian. He said while grinning "Get up, you still have a lot of work to do."

"Sure, I kinda just passed out, I felt kinda dizzy" I replied, sounding a bit sleepy.

"Okay, I'll just wait for you to freshen up, again." Then I saw him stare at the pocket of my uniform, so I proceeded to stare at it too. My pocket was glowing a light shade of blue, I reached into it and found a gem. I held it up then suddenly my vision went blank and— I'm an angel.

"Can you just leave me alone for a while?" I said rather annoyed.

"If that is what you wish." Then he got up, left, and the room was silent.

I know who I am now. I know why I was sent here. I remember being dragged towards hell, I prayed for me to be saved, another angel appeared before me and said "We have decided to spare you. You will know live amongst the humans, but you can keep your abilities and wings in this gem." Then before I knew it, Sebastian found me on the street and brought me in. Of course, I have to keep my identity a secret, who knows what's lurking in this house, and, I sense something terribly wrong with Sebastian, he has the aura of a demon.

* * *

I was doing my usual business, dusting the various objects that come my way, I was acting all maid like and keeping up my cute ball of sunshine demeanour because I remember, angels can play it that way too. We can be masters of disguise, copycats, oh, and we can manipulate people with our looks. Though angels seem to be the 'good guys' we are actually quite evil too, sometimes.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" I heard someone scream, getting closer and closer. It seemed like he was running, a red-haired guy/girl, I couldn't really tell. She/he had yellow-green eyes and was wearing a red coat just until the elbows. He was hurrying so much that he failed to notice me and thus knocked me down.

"I'm so sorry, deary~" The strange person said.

"No, it's okay, I really should watch out more." I couldn't help but reply in my kitty voice. I mean it's not like I'm manipulating them or anything, I just wanna look friendly.

"Aw… aren't you a little darling~"

"Oh, by the way, I'm Elaine, Maid of the Phantomhive manor."

"Well, you seem to take your work with pride~. I'm Grell, I'm a…um… a police officer." Grell lied

"I sense…your lying…" I said trying to keep y calm expression.

"Huh…I-I d-don't know what you're talking about, darling~" He tried to remain upbeat.

"You're a shinigami, aren't you?"

"No use in hiding it now…but, how did you find out?"

"Well—" Suddenly a large explosion stopped me from answering. A large huff of smoke suddenly emerged from about four rooms beside us. I immediately ran towards the room to check if anyone is hurt, but just as I reached the door, Sebastian smashed it open from the inside and on his shoulders were Mey-rin, Finni, and Bard. "Bard, you should know better than to cook our food with fire crackers." He said with a rather displeased tone.

"Oh, Sebby~ Coming to the rescue again~" Grell shot.

"Please, not now. Mey-rin, Bard, Finni, please clean your mess. Elaine, please get rid of that red vermin over there." He pointed to Grell. "My Lord's tea will be late for three minutes." He sighed.

* * *

On the way towards the front door, I managed to ask "So it's true…my guess…" I tried to remain calm though the awkwardness was eating me up inside.

"Yes, but how did you find out? I AM a pretty good liar." He said losing a little bit of his flamboyant side for a second.

"Well, first of all, you sounded a bit unsure, your voice cracked and you seemed to hesitate, your thumb was twitching and you were licking your lips. Second of all, I don't know, it was just a hunch, but you confirmed it with your reaction. Third, your eyes totally blew your cover. Thanks, you totally saved me from making a fool of myself." I said with a huge grin.

"Ooooh~ I love your style, darling, we could really be good friends.~" Grell returning to his weird self.

"…"

"Oh~ and by the way, what are you exactly?" Grell asked before leaving.

"I'm a maid of the Phantomhive manor." I said as I gave a smirk, and then swiftly disappeared.

**OMG! I'm so sorry, it's such a short chapter… I ended it because it seemed like this was the perfect ending, so yea, until we meet again :)**


	4. His maid, On rooftops

**Hey, Chapter 3 here :) hope you guys like it! I'll try to make it long. P.S. So far it's been in Elaine's POV but maybe one of these days I'd make it in Sebastian's POV. ^.^**

* * *

_Chapter 3: His maid, On rooftops_

I was feeling stressed, or maybe I was just plain lonely, I didn't have any friends or family. I was also bored, every day, all I do is clean. Then, it came to me, how about I spend my nights at the rooftops of England's houses, that way I could enjoy the view, hopping rooftop to rooftop, maybe I can even break into the houses so that I could explore them. That devious plan seemed legit, anyways, I AM one-fourth demon

* * *

It was cold out, and everything was silent. At times, I would see a few carriages, but most of the time it was boring on the house I'm on. "Maybe I should just transfer to a house closer to London, it seems more exciting there." I said out loud with no idea who I'm talking to.

I transferred to a different rooftop, it had a great view of a lake and a lot of flowers. There, I really took some time to think to myself about everything that has happened. I thought to myself about anything else I should remember.

I started making a mental bio of myself that consists of:

**Name: Mary Elaine Hamilton (Ellyham as what my close friends refer to me. Yes, lucky enough to be sent to this horrid world as a noble)**

**Date of Birth:? (I think it was around the 1200s?)**

**Mother: an Angel (In other words, no idea who)**

**Father: a Demon (Same here)**

**Siblings: Twin brother, Conor (I like calling him Coco, he's three-fourths demon)**

That's a good start, I guess

Suddenly, I felt kind of dizzy, the world around me started to get fuzzy.

_Hello Elaine, I think you've figured that you're an angel, correct? _Someone said gently coming from all directions.

"I guess…" I replied still looking confused.

_Well, I've taken your 'powers' for awhile_

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm completely defenseless without them!"

The weird voice chuckled and said _don't worry, I've spared a few…_

"…."

_Not anything special, you can still keep your wings and your inhuman strength and speed, you can still see what people feel and what they hide, and last, you can still heal, that's it. I have stored it in that gem you found in your pocket, if you somehow lose it, you shall never see your powers again. Also, you are now MORTAL, while you are there._

"But how about my other powers? At least let me use my light powers!" I whined.

_Fine but only that, nothing else. No levitation, no soul sucking since you are part demon, no telekinesis too._

"I hate being called a part-demon, I've always considered myself an angel, but please, tell me how I can get my old life back!"

I heard the voice make a sigh and then said _It all counts on one person's decision… I cannot tell you who…_

"Fine, last question, who are YOU?"

The voice fell silent as if thinking what to say the suddenly spoke up _In time, you will find out. Now you shall live amongst the humans_

Then, the voice just disappeared without a trace….

* * *

After an hour thinking about the person that will make the 'decision' I finally got bored. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a peep inside the manor I'm sitting on. I think the person who owns this was a guy named Aleister Chamber?

I was searching for an open window and came across one in a dark room. I couldn't see well from the outside but it looked kind of spacious. I couldn't see if there was anyone inside because of the moon's glare that was reflecting off the window, but I could be super stealthy and not wake anyone up if there was someone in there.

There was a slight breeze that made the curtains sway. I was standing on the porch ready to jump in when one of the curtain got tangled with my foot as I was jumping causing me to fall over. Damn, I left the gem at the Phantomhive household, I'm as weak as a human.

Drats. Looks like there was someone in this room because at that instant I heard a huge yawn and the sound of something moving in the bed.

I saw a blonde head stand up and scream "WHO ARE YOU!" as if he was a damsel in distress.

The minute I saw his face, I recognized that he's Aleister Chamber, Viscount of Druitt.

Oh shit. He saw me. So much for taking a peep at his house.

"Um…er…hi?" I muttered. Suddenly his shocked expression changed into a dangerous smirk.

"Oh dear, you didn't need to sneak in, if you wanted a good midnight smooch, you could've just asked." Then he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

What did he just say? A smooch? Oh, he's really getting it this time. I slowly walked to his bed and gave him a good punch. Too bad it wasn't as strong because I left my gem in my room.

After that little scene, he snapped out of his daze and quickly said "Why you little-" I cut him off with another punch. This time he got all furious and yelled "Heeeeeeelp, I'm being robbed, Help!"

I'm so dead if the Yard gets here, good thing I'm wearing a black mask that covered my mouth, Dark shades that covered my eyes, and a black bonnet where I stuffed my hair into, not leaving any blonde lock in sight, I was barely recognizable in my black dress on too, good thing I was wearing shorts under which I made by cutting those long pieces of underwear that looked like a pair of pants. Wait, why am I talking about clothes at a time like this?

I ran for the window and then jumped out. Luckily a carriage was passing by and I immediately hopped on to the roof of that carriage almost falling of due to lack of balance, but again, luckily, the person driving the carriage didn't notice me.

I saw the Viscount get out of his home desperately trying to run after us, though as he stepped out, he immediately tripped on a rock.

Before I knew it, BAM! Ouch, I looked behind only to see the Viscount on the ground screaming out various curses and…one shoe missing? I looked at my side and saw his shoe beside me.

Damn, he threw his shoe at me…

* * *

**Kate: Wow! Okay, very tired from writing and reliving old memories by playing cooking mama :) Yay! Did 2 things at once!**

**Viscount: I didn't like what you did to me… *Frowns a big frown***

**Kate: Oh c'mon, it was all good fun… for me…**

**Reviews appreciated very much :) Please?**


	5. His maid, Not a Criminal

**Woot! Woot! Next chapter of One hell of an Angel! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_Chapter 4: His maid, Not a Criminal_

I was just doing the finishing touches to the young master's meal. Finni, Bard, and Mey-rin stared in amazement with the meal I prepared. In truth, I didn't even know what I was doing, I was just throwing random stuff together, stuff that looked like they would match. It still looked pretty good though.

Sebastian went into the kitchen to get the earl's food. As we entered the dining room to serve Ciel his breakfast, I saw him reading the newspaper. Sebastian served Ciel's breakfast and stood behind the young master's chair and me beside Sebastian. I was curious of what would be in the papers, praying I wouldn't be in it but then…yup, I'm on the headlines.

When the Earl finished his meal he set the newspaper down and proceeded out the door to go to his study.

When he was finally gone Bard and Finni went to the garden, Mey-rin was blushing while watching Sebastian prepare some tea, and I grabbed the papers and read the article.

* * *

_Mysterious girl in black, attempts robbery_

_Around midnight a mysterious girl clad in black was wandering around the Chamber Manor. She wandered into the Master bedroom and attempted to rob the Viscount. According to Lord Chamber himself the girl woke him and tried to seduce him but it failed. The woman, noticing that her seduction was not effective, hit the Viscount and made a run for it. Here is out interview with the Viscount of Druitt himself._

"_The girl was just wearing a black dress and covered her face with these strange things that looked like a black hat, glasses that were painted black, and a mask that covered her mouth. She went towards me and tried to kiss me but I realized what she was doing and kicked her. She was furious and beat me up. She scratched, kicked, punched, and pulled my hair. After that I called for help as I tried to stop her, but she was too strong. Noticing that she was slowly making her way out of my grasp I threw her out the window thinking that the fall would break a couple of bones and she'll just lay there in agony, but in my surprise she got up and ran out jumping on a horse and started to gallop away. But, that wasn't the end of it. I tried to run after her and she was holding a stone then threw it at me and knocked me to the ground._

_If you see a girl clad in black enter your house, don't hesitate and call the Yard immediately as a safety precaution."_

* * *

My head was going to explode. More than half of that was a lie. I never seduced him, kicked him, robbed him, and threw a stone at him. He never hit me, tried to stop me, or threw me out the window. My face started to heat up with anger.

Sebastian must have noticed my expression and asked "Is something the matter, Elaine?"

I turned to him kinda embarrassed and replied "No, it's just that…um…..tea prices went up. Yeah, they're expensive now, hehe." I laughed nervously. I cannot lose my cool.

He stared at me for a while "But it's not like you drink tea anyways." He said with a matter-of-factly tone.

He was so annoying. Why can't he just leave it at that? I was starting to get pissed with his minding-other-peoples-business-ness (yeah, it's a word in my dictionary). Uhhh… I wanted to scream in his face. "What if I just say I have a fetish for tea!" I thought outloud. Wait! Did I just say that? That was supposed to be a thought. So much for the quiet and friendly demeanor I've been keeping up with.

I saw Sebastian smirk as I said that. Crap. I just earned a full month's worth of teasing. I also realized Bard and Finni went back into the room as I said that to look for seeds. Also, Mey-rin was in the room.

Finni started to hover tea over my head, most probably to see my initial reaction.

"Nooo! It's not what it looks like! I was being sarcastic!" I started to have a mental breakdown.

First I was accused of almost rape and robbery, Now people are thinking I have a thing for tea. Seems like my mouth has a mind of its own. Well then, let the pitiful mortal life begin, damn, I forgot my gem again.

Oh, and I better find a quiet rooftop tonight.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know it's really short. I really felt the need to update but at the same time I was experiencing writer's block. So sorry! I'll make it up by updating early.**


End file.
